


More Than Bargained For

by miss_faun



Series: Miss Faun's DC Fillathon [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, a lot of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_faun/pseuds/miss_faun
Summary: Fill for this prompt on the DC Kink Meme: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=61950#cmt61950"Humans have a/b/o. Kryptonians do not. Alpha!Tim thinks that he shouldn't bother Kon about Tim's rut. Kon thinks otherwise.Whether Kon can keep up with Tim (superpowers got to be good for something, right?) or is overwhelmed is up to anon :)I am absolutely unsquickable so whatever extra kinks are fine with me. Just please top!Tim only. Please, my crops are dying."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Miss Faun's DC Fillathon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	More Than Bargained For

“Are you sure?” Tim asks for the millionth time.

Kon rolls his eyes. “Tim, we’ve been over this. You need to fuck someone, and I really want it to be me. We’ve already done our health checks and are both clean, and I’ve been x-rayed about fifteen times to make sure I don’t have ovaries. So stop trying to talk me out of it.”

“It’s just...really intense,” Tim says vaguely. “Especially for non-omegas.”

“I am a nigh-indestructible alien hybrid. I can take it.”

“Okay.” Tim isn’t really in the mood to argue anymore. His rut is coming on strong and fast and the last two hours of negotiating has only accelerated the process.

(Tim calls it negotiating. Kon calls it being annoying.)

Kon grins and starts stripping. The tight black t-shirt goes first, showing off Kon’s chest and abs. Tim groans at once. It’s been a few weeks since they’ve had sex and Tim had almost forgotten how good Kon looks. Of course, the rut is probably helping with that.

The jeans go soon after that, no underwear. Kon lays down on the bed, legs open. “Come on, then,” he says. “Show me what you’re made of.”

Tim growls and grabs the lube. He climbs up between Kon’s legs, lifting one up over his shoulder to get a better angle. Kon adjusts at once, relaxing as Tim spreads the lube over his fingers and pushes two in immediately.

“We left it too long, didn’t we?” Kon asks.

“Shut up.” Tim scissors his fingers apart, not bothering to be gentle. He knows Kon can take it.

“Tim, it’s a serious health issue.”

“No one has died from not getting their knot out in centuries. We have medicine for that.”

“That you forget to take.”

Tim growls again and bites Kon’s thigh. Kon yelps slightly--he knows it doesn’t hurt him as much as it would a normal human, but Tim’s teeth seem especially sharp right now. He shoves a third finger into Kon’s ass, and Kon knows that if he were human, it would hurt a lot.

“Okay, okay.” Kon pets Tim’s hair, knowing it helps him calm down sometimes. “You can go as rough as you want on me.”

Tim bites again, making Kon yelp again. Clearly there’s no soothing the savage beast right now. The air is heavy with pheromones; they normally don’t bother Kon much, but right now they’re so thick he can practically taste them.

“Tim…”

Tim seems to be losing words as his rut amps up. He pulls his fingers out of Kon harshly and undoes the fly of his jeans, not bothering to take them off fully before pushing his cock in. Kon screams; the prep was barely adequate for the size of Tim’s cock, especially now. Tim doesn’t seem to notice, pulling both of Kon’s legs over his shoulders and thrusting in fast and deep. Kon relaxes, breathing deep, closing his eyes and letting Tim take him.

Tim scratches at Kon’s chest, pinching his nipples, leaving marks. Kon whimpers; it feels good in spite of the pain. Probably because Kon isn’t used to pain. It heightens every sensation. Kon is hard now as well, and he blushes a bit. He’s always considered himself pretty gifted down there, but Tim in a rut has him beat in both length and thickness.

Tim doesn’t seem to care though. He scratches down Kon’s stomach until he’s gripping the alien cock in his hand, almost too tight as he jerks Kon off roughly. Kon cries out, helpless under Tim’s hands. Tim bites at Kon’s neck and shoulders, sucking hickies into his tanned skin. Kon moans, feeling so small, which is ridiculous since he has several inches on Tim, but right now…

Tim’s hand moves fast on Kon’s cock. It’s dry and rough, but Tim is hammering into Kon’s prostate at the same time, his cock thick and filling. Kon shudders through his first orgasm, already feeling wrecked from the pace of Tim’s fucking. Tim doesn’t seem to care, though. He keeps moving at the same hard pace, still biting and scratching--claiming Kon as his own, even though Kon has no scent gland to clamp down on and mark him properly. But that’s okay. Even without a permanent mark, Kon feels owned.

Tim shoves his cock all the way in. His knot is swelling, stretching Kon further, almost to his limit. Kon breathes through it, trying not to scream anymore. Tim gets it all the way in, holding Kon on his cock as his cum pours into Kon’s ass. Kon moans; Tim normally doesn’t cum this much. It fills him perfectly, making him feel warm and even more sensitive.

Tim bites down on Kon’s neck as he cums, where a scent gland would be on a human. Kon moans again at the knowledge that Tim would mate him properly if he could. Tim falls on Kon’s chest, knot holding them together.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Kon observes after a few minutes.

Tim lifts his head. His pheromones have calmed down for the moment, and he looks a little more lucid. “That was just round one,” he says. “My ruts last for three or four days...and I usually get hard every hour or two.”

Kon stares for a moment before he falls back on the pillow, eyes closed.

“I did warn you it’s intense,” Tim says.

“I know,” Kon says. “I can take it, though.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m still sure. Just let me get a nap first, I am still half human.”

*

Kon wakes a few hours later to find he’s been moved in his sleep. He’s lying on his stomach, hips pulled up in a strong grip, and Tim is pounding into him from behind.

“Tim…” Kon groans.

Tim growls, clearly sunken down past words again. He bites the back of Kon’s neck hard, tugging at the scruff. Kon whines, trying to find purchase, but he can’t shift Tim’s grip at all.

Kon stops struggling and breathes for a moment, trying to assess. He’s hard again, cock bouncing between his legs to the rhythm of Tim’s thrusts. There are bites and scratches on his back as well as his front now, all stinging slightly. Tim must have been going for a while before Kon woke up; Kon can already feel the knot nudging at his rim.

Kon reaches down to his own neglected cock, jerking himself off. Tim doesn’t care, just pounding in harder, forcing his knot in again. Tim cums again, adding to the mess already in Kon’s stomach. Kon groans, seeing his stomach expand slightly with the amount Tim is forcing into him, and the sight is enough for Kon to cum, tightening around the knot. Tim cries out softly as they collapse onto sticky sheets. Tim nuzzles the back of Kon’s neck affectionately.

“Hi,” Kon says stupidly.

Tim gives a low rumble from his chest, the sound of a contented alpha. Kon sighs a bit; he knows he should move Tim and get them food, but it seems cruel right now.

Kon manages to doze off again, but this time he’s jerked awake again when Tim starts thrusting again. His knot has barely gone down, but he’s already rutting back into Kon’s ass. Kon groans, oversensitized, his cock trying valiantly to get hard again. 

Tim isn’t even trying to hold his hips this time, just pushes into his ass and grinds. Kon moans, each press to his prostate a jolt. He does get hard again, and it hurts, his cock grinding against the sheets. Tim bites, and bites, and bites again, and Kon will be an absolute mess by the time he’s done.

Kon loves it. Through the pain and the sensitivity, he feels more excited than ever, knowing he’ll be covered in Tim at the end of it, knowing he’ll have helped.

*

Kon starts to regret his decisions after Tim’s fifth or sixth round.

The clone is an absolute mess, littered in bites and scratches, his stomach distended unnaturally with all the cum Tim’s stuffed in him, streaks of it running down his thighs. Not that Tim had settled for just filling Kon’s ass. There’s cum on his face and chest, some of it his own, but most of it Tim’s. His mouth tastes sour from the last round when he’d convinced Tim to give his ass a break and fuck his face instead.

Tim hadn’t seemed to care; as long as there’s a warm hole to stick his dick in, Tim is happy right now. Kon is happy to help, of course. He loves being this full, this sensitive. It helps remind him that he is at least a little bit human.

But being a little bit human means that he’s also exhausted. Tim’s barely given him more than an hour at a time to sleep since they’ve started, and neither of them has left the bed yet. Kon hasn’t been able to get hard the last two times they’ve gone, though he did have a very painful dry orgasm when Tim had last fucked him.

Finally, though, Tim seems to be at least a little bit worn down. He’s been lying still for five minutes, anyway. Kon takes the opportunity to slowly sit up, grabbing a blanket to pull around himself as he stands on shaking legs. More cum spills from his ass, running all down his legs, and even then his stomach wobbles as he creeps toward the kitchen.

Tim had at least had the good sense to stock the safehouse before they had gotten started, ready-meals lined up in the refrigerator. Kon shuffles around the kitchen, heating up two and trying to stretch his aching muscles. How someone that small could own Kon so thoroughly…

Then again, that is the point of alphas. To take. To own. To claim a pack and then protect it. And if Kon is any judge, Tim’s just proven he can do that perfectly well, if he can own the Boy of Steel like this.

Kon takes the food back to the bedroom. Tim is sitting up again, his eyes hazy as he reaches for Kon. Kon puts the tray in his hands. “Eat first,” he says.

Tim whines. Kon gives him a severe look. “No. Food first before you overexert yourself.”

Tim pouts at him, but picks up the fork and eats the microwaved food with far more gusto than anyone normally would. Kon takes his time, trying to recover enough of his wits to keep going. He’s strong, but he hadn’t anticipated Tim being so rough.

Tim is whimpering by the time Kon finishes eating, practically begging as Kon takes the trays back to the kitchen. Kon contemplates ignoring him in favor of a shower, but decides against it. Tim already sounds pathetic enough.

Kon returns to bed and Tim is on him at once, pressing up against him, their cocks rubbing together. Kon kisses Tim’s face, trying to sooth him again. It isn’t working.

Kon lies back, resigned to his fate.

*

The rut goes on for three days. Kon manages to keep both himself and Tim fed in that time, though barely. Tim hardly lets Kon leave the bed; even when the alpha sleeps, he clings to Kon strong enough to keep him there.

Kon’s body is ruined. His ass is completely blown out, dripping cum still. None of Tim’s marks have had any chance to fade, replaced as soon as they start to heal. Kon had managed to get a fast shower in on the second day while Tim slept. Not that it mattered; he was covered again the moment he returned to the bed.

But at last, as the fourth day dawns, Tim wakes with clear eyes, petting Kon’s shoulder instead of pushing back into him immediately.

Kon gives him a tired smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Tim sits up, looking Kon over. “That was a rough one.”

“You’re telling me,” Kon says. “I don’t think I’ll ever walk the same.”

“Sorry,” Tim says. “I didn’t…”

“Tim. It’s fine. I liked it.”

Tim smiles slightly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kon sits up slowly, every muscle aching. “I mean...I don’t think I can do it more than once a year, but it was really good.”

“Good,” Tim says. He stays there a moment, just looking over the mess he’s made.

It doesn’t take long before Kon starts to feel awkward. “Go shower,” he says. “You reek of sex and Bruce expects you home soon.”

Tim flinches. “Yeah,” he says. He gets up, and Kon smirks to see that Tim is limping too. Clearly the rut was hard on him as well.

Kon falls back on the bed, the scratches and hickeys tingling. He’s still covered in cum, but he can wait until Tim’s done to take care of it; no one’s expecting him anywhere. 

Slowly, he reaches down to his cock, just fondling himself gently. It had been really fun, just exhausting, and Kon can get over that. He’s not Super for nothing, after all.

There’s a strangled noise as Kon works himself to full hardness. Tim has reappeared, still wet, and he’s watching Kon jerk off with wide eyes. 

Kon grins. “Got time for one more?”

Tim’s back on the bed instantly.


End file.
